Dirty Tactics
by Stag-plushie
Summary: Lily is brilliant. She agreed to go on a date with Potter, but she has a plan. She is gonna make Potter hate her. "Oh Jamsie-Poo!" JP/LE
1. The Idea

Dirty Tactics

**Dirty Tactics**

Author's Notes: Heyy. Sorry to the people waiting for me to update Downfall. Here is my reason for not updating: My laptop is screwed. Yes, the laptop where all my files were. I actually had the next 3 chapters done but my laptop , broke I guess is the word, and it broke so badly it won't even turn on. My birthday is July 11th, very soon, and I am hoping I will get a new laptop so my brother can transfer the files and I can continue writing. So I decided to write this cause I am bored. K. I hope you like it.

Chapter one: The Idea

What a stupid idiot. How many times am I supposed to say, or I mean, yell 'NO JAMES I DO NOT WANT TO GO OUT WITH YOU!'? About 2 minutes ago he asked me out for the 967 time. Yeah, I'm counting. And he was grinning when I said 'no' too. What the hell? I swear there is something wrong with his brain. God, I need to tell Elizabeth this.

Elizabeth Benoy is my bestest friend in the entire Universe. She is just as tall as me, 5'7". She has brown hair and grey-blue eyes. She loves wearing skirts. Anyway, I am going to talk to her about _him._

"Elizabeth! Thank god you are here!" I cried.

"What? What is it?" Elizabeth asked. We have to room to ourselves 'cause all the other girls that were here got suspended. Ha-ha what idiots.

"He asked me out _again!_ I swear I can't take it anymore! Why can't he just find another girl and _move on!" _ I complained.

"Well, maybe he loves you." She said.

"HA! You can't love somebody if you barely know them! And please, Potter loving somebody? Pah!" I cried.

"Hmm, good point," Elizabeth said, "Well, in that case, why don't you just go out with him, get it over with, and then never do it again!"

"OH MY GOD! I HAVE THE PERFECT PLAN! I will go out with him, and then act all ditzy and stupid, SO HE WON'T LIKE ME ANYMORE! Jeezus I'm smart!" I yelled.

"Lily, I don't think that's a very good idea, I mean toying with him? He might get hurt!" Elizabeth warned.

"Ha! Potter? He should get hurt once in a while, I mean, the way he hurts other people, this will be nothing!" I said matter-of-factly.

"Well, if you say so, but if anybody asks, I'm not part of this." Elizabeth sighed.

"Yes you are, and you know it!" I say, and before she can say anything else, I run out of the room laughing.

A/N: Ok! Chapter one done! I really hoped you liked it. I will try to make the chapters a little longer next time. Review!


	2. Hell

Dirty Tactics

**Dirty Tactics**

**A**uthor's Notes: Hi. I was busy writing some parts of my best friends fanfic ;P . Check it out, it's called 'A Great Trip Gone Bad' by iBlametheNargles. k...so yeah...enjoy i guess. **Oh and one more thing, Ella is Elizabeth...Ella is just her nickname**. -Lexa

Chapter 2: Hell

Where is that git? I've been sitting in the god damn common room for 17 god damn minutes. Well, it seems like more...Anywho, it's 8:53 pm right now. I have this mega urge to go read a book. Stupid urge. Oh! Sombody's coming! I wonder who...

"Hey Lily! What's up." Elizabeth said.

"Oh. It's just you." I said.

"Hey! Am I not good enough for your 'Best Friend' standards?" Elizabeth asked.

"No, you're not. I've been thinking of a nice way to inform you, but I guess you beat me to it! Hm. l'm sorry Ella." I said.

"You know what, screw you." Elizabeth said and then picked up a pillow from the couch and threw it at me.

"Bitch." I muttered.

"What?" Elizabeth asked.

"NOTHING!" I sang.

"No, no. I wanna know what you said, cause I swear to god I heard _you_ swear. You _never_ swear!" Elizabeth said.

"Well that's what happens when I hang around _you._" I muttered.

"Hey! _Hey_! I do NOT swear…that much." Elizabeth said, shocked.

"Okay Miss 'I-Don't-Swear', I feel a bet coming on," I pulled out five galleons from my pocket, "Winner is five galleons richer."

"You are _so _on!" Elizabeth yelled.

"Okay, so the rules are simple. You may not swear. At all. If either of us find out from _anybody_ that either of us swore. You lose. Get it? Good. If I win you give me 5 galleons and if you win I'll give you 5 galleons." I explained.

"Sounds good." Elizabeth agreed

5 minutes rolled by.

"Guess what Lily." Elizabeth said.

"What Ella?" I asked.

"I _really_ feel like swearing right now." Elizabeth said.

"HA! I am _so_ gonna win." I sniggered at the thought of Ella losing her Hogsmeade money.

"Pshaw, right. I am, of course, going to win. No questions asked." Elizabeth said.

"Mhmm, keep telling yourself that if it makes you feel better." I walked over to the couch to wait for Potter to get here so I could begin my plan of action.

"What are you doing, ditching me?" Ella scoffed.

"Yeah, what did you think, I was just walking over here to enjoy the view of a million people studying?" I laughed a crazy, mutated laugh.

"What the hell?" Ella said.

"HAH! You swore _sucker!" _I jumped up.

"No I didn't!" Ella said, shocked.

"Yes you did! You said hell!" I started to laugh my mutated laugh once more.

"It's not a swear word!"

"Yes it is!" I insisted.

"No!"

"Yes!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NOOOOO!"

"YES IT IS AND THAT"S FINAL!" I yelled, and a million shushes followed, courtesy of the people studying.

Ella ignored them and said, "Oh come _ON_! I mean, it's not bad! And, like, _everybody _says it!"

"I honestly don't care if everybody uses it! So you lost! HA!" I said triumphantly.

"No! NO! _NOOOO_!" Ella yelled. Loudly. Another bunch of shushes followed.

"Hey look Prongs! A cat fight! OOOO, lets watch." A voice said.

"Sirius!" Ella grinned.

"Heyy," Sirius said, "Sooooo...what's...uhhh...going on?"

"Lily's a bi-... mean!" Ella quickly corrected herself, "Yeah, that's it! Uhhh…Lily's being mean."

"Why is she be-" Sirius began but Ella interrupted him, "Is 'Hell' a swear word? And that did NOT count Lily! What do you think? Sirius? James?"

"Uhhhh…..no?" James tried.

"Well, personally, I don't think so…but...why? Sirius asked.

"Well, me and Lily are having a bet to see who swears first. And I said 'Hell' and then we were having an argument." Ella informed the boys.

"Oh, well, I guess then 'Hell' should count…" James said.

"WHOOO! YA! I WIIIIIIIN!" I yelled very loudly and another shush came from, the now, seriously pissed, nerds.

"But!" Sirius continued, "You should start over now because it wasn't very clear before."

"What's not clear?" A voice asked.

"Well Moony, Lily and Ella are having a bet to see who swears first. This, I think, will be quite amusing." James informed Remus.

"Ummm…that's very…cool." Remus said.

"I know!" Ella said enthusiastically.

"Hey, you know what would be reeeeeaaaaally funny?" Sirius asked.

"What?" James asked.

"Pissing of the nerds over there." Sirius said and pointed at the people who are studying.

"Oooooh yaaaa." James said.

"Hmmm. Okay, hold on, I'll be right back." Ella said and ran up the girls' staircase and came back 3 minutes later.

"What are those things?" James asked.

"Erasers. It's a muggle thing." Ella answered. Ella is also a muggleborn, just like me.

"Oh. What are they for?" James asked, confused.

"Well it's rather obvious, isn't it? They're for throwing." Remus informed Sirius and James.

"Ooooooooooh!" James and Sirius chorused.

"Okay, here," Ella handed everybody an eraser, "What you do, is you pick them into smaller pieces and then throw them. All you need is good aim. I knew they would come in handy!"

We all started picking their erasers. I picked mine slowly because I wanted perfect pickings. Then Sirius threw a piece at a third year girl. It bounced of her head and she yelped and turned around. We all looked away so it looked like it wasn't us. The girl, Patty Matkin, I think was her name, never found out it was us, and for good measures, Sirius threw another piece at her. Patty turned around and touched her head and started yelling at the boy behind her, Robert Mills, a second year. Patty received a few shushes and the boy looked quite scared.

"Oh my god! That is tooo funny!" Sirius said, laughing.

"This isn't very nice guys." Remus said.

"Hey Remus. It's Andrew Ashby. Remember? The kid who ruined your potions homework?" James asked. Remus didn't say anything but he did throw an eraser piece at Andrew and hit him in the cheek. Andrew, a sixth year, started yelling at the guy next to him, Tim Fraser, a fifth year. Then we all threw eraser bits at people who got really annoyed at other random people and there was some shouting and yelling and some people even packed up and left.

"Okay, well, I'm tired now. I'm going to bed." I announced after a while of throwing eraser bits.

"Yeah, me too." Ella said.

"Okay, well, see you then." Remus said.

"Bye guys." Sirius said.

"Bye." Me and Ella chorused.

"Bye Lily." James said.

"Bye…James." I forced myself to say his first name. I never have and I never thought I would. I cringed as I said it, but nobody saw, I already turned around, ready to head for the stairs. I quickly walked to them and up, not wanting to see everybody's shocked faces. I could picture them in my head.

**A/N: Sooo. What did you think? Please review and tell me! NO FLAMES! I just finished it and it's 10:13 pm, July 10****th****. Tomorrow is my birthday! WHOOO! LOL. Well, I'll try to get the next chapter up ASAP. Probably in 2 or 3 days.**


	3. Roomates and Blueberry

A/N: Hey

A/N: Hey. Okay so for my birthday I got a new laptop. Sweet, awesome. Anywho I asked my brother if he put the files on this new one from my old one and he said the hard drive from the old one is totally ruined. I wanted to die. I wrote the next 3 chapter for Downfall on that computer. They were done. Now they are gone. God I am soo pissed. Anywho, I will try to continue it sigh.

Currently listening to: I am what I am by the Jonas Brothers, Burning Up by the Jonas Brothers,

Chapter 3: Roommates & Blueberry

"What the freak was that?" Ella asked shocked.

"What?" I asked. We are currently in our dorm. I am sitting on my bed holding my favourite pair of PJs. They are green with a big blue owl on the front that actually moves. The big blue owl is Blueberry, my actual owl. She really is blue. Remus, bless his heart, tried to fix her broken wing back in third year. Instead of helping her, he made her blue. Permanently. No really, we couldn't turn her back, not even McGonagall. We even went to Dumbledore. But all he did was laugh and say she looks better blue and it matches her name. What the hell?

Then Ella said something and brought me back from my thoughts. "Lily? Lily? Lily, are you listening to me? Lily!" Ella yelled at me.

"Yeah yeah." I mumbled sleepily.

"Lily. This is serious. Playing with somebody's head. Heck, James thinks he actually did something right. Poor, poor kid." Ella informed me.

"Idi-….stup-…Gah! He did nothing right." I retorted.

"Yeah, well, he doesn't know that Lily. Please, please don't do this." Ella pleaded. I've never seen her plea. It's a funny sight actually. Haha.

"Do what?" I asked stupidly.

"Toy with him Lily. Please don't." Ella pleaded again. Haha.

"I have to Ella. I'm sorry. It's just one of those things I have to do. Like brushing teeth. If you don't brush your teeth, your teeth go all icky. I don't want my teeth to go all icky, so I brush. Get it?" I explained.

"Not really actually. What do teeth have anything to do with this?" Ella asked, confused.

"Jeezus, it was just an example. Now I wanna go to bed, leave me." I said, again, sleepily.

"Whatever." Ella muttered.

"Ahh, Ella! Please don't get mad at me!"

Ella just rolled her eyes. Great. I'm gonna have to talk to her tomorrow. I hate when she gets mad. I walked into the bathroom with my PJs to change. I changed slowly and brushed my teeth, which I can't do slowly cause I hate the taste of toothpaste. I would hate to have the job of having to test toothpaste by licking some. Eww.

I finished by brushing my hair then walked out of the bathroom. When I came out, Ella was already in bed with the curtains closed. She must really be mad. Martina was there too. Now, I will tell you about my room mates.

Firstly, There is me. Red hair which is not too dark but not too light. If I had to say, I'd say more light than dark though. And I have green eyes. Emerald green to be exact.

Secondly, there is Elizabeth, but she likes to be called Ella. She has a…hmm…let's say…strong….personality. She has brown hair and grey eyes.

Thirdly, there is Martina Ziaka Swan.I call her Maka. It is pronounced Mah-kah. I think she likes Remus…..Martina is the final part of our 'best friends forever' circle. Me, Martina and Elizabeth. Martina has light brown hair that goes just past her shoulders. Her eyes are a beautiful shade of blue. Very bright. She is about as tall as me.

And last but not least, there is Rebecca LaMoure. She is blonde and has blue eyes. Not as blue as Martina, but still blue enough. She is perfect. Oh, and I cannot forget about the part where she has this major crush on Mr. Sirius Black, one of the Gryffindor House's quidditch beaters. Well 60 of the female population is in love with him. And the bad thing is, he knows it. That's why he has a new girl every 3 days.

The other 20 is in love with their quidditch captain. James Potter. But unlike Black, he doesn't have a girl every 3rd day. Actually, if I think about it, he hasn't had a girl since…third year. May actually. Third year in May, he dumped Rosalie Grace. Another perfect, beautiful blonde (Rebecca's best friend). For me. And the sad thing is, I hate the stupid fart face.

There probably is a small percent of girls who like Remus Lupin, but they aren't as…hmm…let's say…obvious. Anywho, there you go, Martina, Elizabeth, and Rebecca.

"Hey Maka. Where's Becky?" I asked.

"Hi. I dunno actually." Martina said.

"Hah, I bet you she is out stalking Sirius." I laughed at the thought of Sirius walking down the corridor and Rebecca lurking in the shadows.

"Most probably. She'll come back eventually." Martina said.

"Yeah. I guess." Then Blueberry hooted quite loudly.

"Oh my god. Who let Blueberry out?" I glared at Martina.

"Hey! Don't look at me like that! I have my own owl! Why would I use yours? Martina said holding her hands up as if I was pointing a gun at her. Which I wasn't.

"I dunno, but I am watching you." I said again, glaring.

"Sheesh!" Martina said and walked into the bathroom to change.

I better put Blueberry back into her cage. And then went to my bed and slowly drifted to sleep. The last thing I heard was Martina coming out of the bathroom.

**A/N: Okay so I finished this chapter. It is pretty short, I know, but there wasn't much I could write in this one. The next one will be longer, I promise. Loi. Review please :)**


	4. Transfiguration Partners

A/N: Okay so I am sitting on my patio eating sushi

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Dedication: I dedicate this chapter to my best friend, Elizabeth (iBlametheNargles). Plus she is my very first reviewer for this story.

A/N: Okay so I am sitting on my patio. Listening to music. And eating a pixie stick tooo. Lmao it's 2 metres long. Me and Yasmin bought them at Toy Jungle. Blueberry is in my display picture on my profile, if you want to see her.

Music: Jonas Brothers, lady gaga

Chapter 4: Transfiguration Partners

"LILY!! WAKE UP! LIIIIIIILLLLYYYY!" Rebecca yelled in my ear. All I wanted to do was slap her so she would leave me alone. I tried to move my arm but it wouldn't move. Stupid arm. I heard people talking and then silence. Then somebody whispered in my ear, "Lily, wake up now, you skipped breakfast. Sleep if you want but you'll miss class."

I jumped up right after she finished talking, eyes wide.

"Ha! You owe me!" Martina squealed holding her hand out, waiting for Rebecca to hand over the money.

"Wha??" I asked, dazed.

"Lily, it's Wednesday and we have Transfiguration. Remember? We only have one class today because Dumbledore wants to talk to all the teachers about the Hogsmeade trip. Oh and Breakfast is in an hour and a half." Martina explained to me.

"You woke me up….early?" I whispered.

"Yeah. We did." Rebecca said slowly as if I was stupid.

I turned around, slowly, walked to the bathroom and slammed the door. Idiots. Waking me up early. I walked over to the mirror and stared at myself. What I saw was a tangle of red hair and puffy eyes. Curse these puffy eyes. I washed up and changed.

I came out of the washroom and found everybody, except for Ella, waiting for me.

"Soo, where is Ella?" I asked, knowing the answer.

"She already left. Didn't even say anything either. What did you do?" Martina asked, this time glaring at me.

"I, being the angel that I am, did nothing! Absolutely nothing." I said, innocently.

"Well you better do something about 'nothing'." Rebecca said.

"Yeah, yeah." I muttered.

"Damn straight." Rebecca said. Rebecca isn't a very good friend. But she thinks she is. So, let's not burst her little pink bubble. Sometimes I would love to burst it, but no. Self control Lily, self control.

"Well, let's go then." I said.

"Hold on!" Rebecca said and walked over to her bedside…thing…I guess you could call it a table. She then pulled out a huge tube of pink sparkly lip gloss. She then proceeded in slabbing half the thing on her lips. Ew. I put my hair in a messy ponytail and put an extra hair band on my wrist and put a thin layer of lip gloss on.

"Hey Becky, save some for later. I've never seen anybody die from too much lip gloss inhalation, but there's a first time for everything." I said.

"Whatever." Rebecca rolled her eyes and laughed.

"K. Let's go." Martina said.

We went down to the Great Hall and stood beside the Gryffindor table.

"Where is everybody?" I asked looking around the Great Hall.

"Well, umm, there is, like about 35 minutes till breakfast starts." Rebecca informed us all. She probably means 35 minutes till her Siri-poo comes. God I hope I didn't just snort outloud.

"Lily, did you just…snort?" Rebecca asked, annoyed. Oh god I did. What should I say? What should I say? Oh god, umm…, "Hey! Look at Dumbledore! What is he doing?" I pointed at Dumbledore. Oh thank god he was being weird at that moment. Ha, it was actually quite funny. He was sitting beside McGonagall and she was talking to Flitwick and then Dumbledore poked her shoulder, and every time she looked over, Dumbledore turned around and started talking to Professor Sprout. He continued to do this until Professor McGonagall finally stood up, glared at Dumbledore and went to sit at an empty chair at the end of the table. Dumbledore looked triumphant and high-fived with Flitwick.

"Poor McGonagall!" Rebecca said. She doesn't really like Dumbledore. God knows why.

"It's not everyday you get to see that side of him." A voice said behind us. I know that voice and it hurts my ears.

"Hi James." Martina said.

"Hi Martina." Remus said smiling.

"Hi Remus." Martina said shyly looking at the floor. God she is sooo shy! I'm not saying I'm not shy….it's just she is…shyer.

"HI SIRIUS!" Rebecca yelled. She was sort of behind me and Martina but she pushed past me and Martina and elbowed us in the stomach really hard. I had the wind thrust out of me and so did Martina. Martina had it worse, she got thrown to the ground. It's as if a hidden super power kicks in whenever Rebecca sees Sirius. It's scary. And she turns into this psycho bitch whenever she sees him too.

Remus went over to Martina and helped her up and Potter came over to me. "Are you okay?" He whispered into my ear, which sent shivers down my spine.

"Yeah! Yup! I'm fine!" I said loudly, backing away. He got waaaay to close for my liking.

So anyway, Rebecca forced her way to Black, who at the time had his arm around a blonde haired Hufflepuff. She looked a little dazed. You could tell they just finished snogging. Ew. Anywho, when Rebecca got there, she elbowed the Hufflepuff, who I know to be named Alice Peris; a popular Hufflepuff, who fell to the ground and, poor girl, nobody went to help her up. Rebecca then proceeded in choking Black with a hug.

Black finally got her to let go but she still stood so close she was practically touching him.

"So did you see Dumbledore? It was quite a show." Potter said, laughing.

"Yeah, it was pretty funny." Martina said, still standing near Remus.

"Haha, look at McGonagall, she looks so pissed." Sirius said laughing.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH-HA-HA-HA….HA!" Rebecca yelled as loudly as she could, which scared Black quite badly because he jumped a little, and when she wasn't looking, he took a few steps away from her.

"I think we should go now. It's getting crowded." I said.

"Oh yeah. We have 10 minutes." Remus said, looking at his wrist.

We went to sit at our table and right when we sat down Dumbledore hit his glass with his spoon. Everybody quieted down right away. We looked up and saw that McGonagall was back in her seat but with her arms crossed and she had this pissed off look on her face.

"Welcome everybody," Dumbledore began, "To breakfast. We will be starting breakfast early due to the fact that Professor McGonagall is a little cranky today."

Everybody laughed and Professor McGonagall's face went red. But before she could say anything, Dumbledore continued, "So please enjoy!" And right when he finished the food appeared.

"Swweeeett." Black said. We were sitting like this: from left to right: Me, Martina, Rebecca, Sirius, James and Remus. I liked it perfectly like that, until some git had to ruin the good seating order.

I was eating my scrambled eggs when I swear I saw something move on my left. And it wasn't the person beside me eating. It was something else. I slowly turned my head and guess what I saw? Stupid Potter looking at me smiling. He changed spots so he could sit with me. He really does think he did something right. Hah. Anywho, I just continued eating my eggs and tried to ignore him. After what I thought was forever, he finally stopped staring at me and ate his stupid eggs.

"Sirius, I swear, you'll die from eating too much! And don't eat like that, it's disgusting!" Rebecca commanded Sirius who totally ignored her. I bet you, deep down, he wants to punch her. He has better self control than I thought. Hmm.

After we finished eating we stayed a while and talked about our favourite classes.

"I really like charms. It's my best subject too." I said.

"Transfiguration." Potter and Black chorused.

"Potions." Martina and Remus said together which made Martina blush.

"I don't like anything." Rebecca said. Haha, maybe cause she sucks at everything.

"Me neither." Said a voice behind us. We all turned to look at the person, and guess who it was: The one and only, Rosalie Grace. She put her white-blonde hair up in a messy ponytail, which made mine look like crap, and her blue are eyes shining. They call her a natural beauty. Natural beauty my ass.

"Rosy!" Rebecca jumped up to hug her best friend.

"Come on Becky, let's get to class." Rosalie said.

"Okay. Bye guys." She said to us. We all knew, or at least I did, that she was only talking to Sirius.

"Bye Rosy!" Sirius yelled. Rosalie just turned around and left. Rosalie and Sirius used to date. The perfect couple. Sirius' longest relationship. 4 months. So Rosalie dated Potter _and_ Black.

"She hates my guts." Sirius muttered.

"Well, maybe cause you dumped her." Martina suggested.

"Jeez, I never looked at it that way." Sirius said sarcastically.

"I think we should go. Don't want to be late." Remus said, forcing us to stand up and walk toward the Transfiguration classroom.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Damn." Sirius muttered. The classroom was full. Almost. Rebecca and Rosalie were sitting together, I saw Ella with Tommy Westen. A good-looking Gryffindor. Actually, he is the Gryffindor quidditch keeper. I went to sit beside Chase Jones. Potter went to sit beside Kim Ivan, who fluttered her eyelashes at him. Remus sat beside Jim Westerfield, Martina sat beside Evanna Kitch and Sirius sat beside Tally Hope, who almost fainted when he grinned at her.

"All right!" McGonagall said, "Today we are starting a big assignment." Everybody groaned.

"If you don't like it, we can have exams for the rest of the year!" She snapped.

"She really is grumpy today." Tommy whispered to me.

"Anyway, you will be doing it in partners. I will let you choose, but please make a wise choice, don't just pick your friends." McGonagall said.

Everybody started to move to find their partners but McGonagall had one more thing to say, "Oh and Miss Evans, in your case failure is not an option, it's pretty much a certainty. So choose wisely."

Everybody started laughing and I felt my face go red. Finally people calmed down again and continued finding partners.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

When everybody found their partners, we had to sit beside them. Potter and Black are partners, Rebecca and Rosalie are partners, I apologized to Ella and told her that I really don't want her to be mad at me, so we are partners, so that only left Remus and Martina to be partners. When we all sat down, McGonagall looked like she wanted to kill herself.

"What the heck is this? Some of you got it and some of you didn't. Like for example; Mister Black and Mister Potter, why would go together? You too are two of my top students! You should go with somebody less fortunate, like Miss Evans! Okay, that's it, I'm changing some of the groups."

Everybody groaned again.

"It's not too late to start those exams!" McGonagall threatened and everybody shut up.

"Okay, so…umm…." McGonagall began, "Mister Lupin and Miss Swan, that'll do. Um…Mister Black, you go with Miss Grace." Sirius' eyes widened, "Mister Henry, you will go with Miss LaMoure, Miss Benoy, go with, hmm, let's see, Miss Kim, Mister Potter, go with Miss Evans please," Now James' eyes widened, "And Mister Potter, don't let her fail miserably. Anyway, Mister Jack go with Mister Cam, Mister Karl……"

After that, I didn't pay attention anymore. I was stuck with Potter. Well, at least I have a chance of not failing…

"Well. Those are the partnerships. Enjoy." McGonagall finished.

We all moved to sit with our partners. Well, those who got switched.

"Hey Lily, I'm not gonna let you fail." James said to me. He had this look of determination on his face that I know will disappear once he sees me try.

"I wish." I muttered.

Just then, McGonagall handed out two spiders to everybody. There were several shrieks of horror and a few laughing boys.

"Okay. We are warming up now. Turn this ugly spider into a beautiful butterfly. This is very simple. Now go."

James turned his spider into a beautiful blue-black butterfly. "There. Now it's your turn." He said to me, smiling.

"James, how many times do I have to tell you, I-can-not-this." I said it slowly.

"Lily, yes you can! Come on! Just try! Please Lily!" James pleaded. Stupid. If I wasn't trying to make him believe that I'm starting to like him so he would ask me out again, I'd probably just leave. Screw McGonagall.

"You know what! Fine." I said the spell and did the wand movement.

"Oh god." I murmured.

"Jesus." James muttered, most probably to himself.

I created a monster. It was a deformed spider with three legs, one wing and it was trying to fly.

Sirius came over to us and when he saw my creation he started laughing so hard he had to clutch his stomach.

"What the _hell_ is that?" Sirius asked between laughs.

"_That_, is my beautiful butterfly, Black." I told Sirius.

"See Evans, what did I tell you! If you never try, you'll never look stupid!" Sirius said laughing. And before I could retort, he turned and left, laughing.

"I told you James, I told you I couldn't do it." I muttered.

"Lily, you have perseverance and the will to succeed!" James encouraged me.

"James, perseverance is a sign of someone who is too stupid to know when to quit, and the will to succeed is only surpassed by the fear and humiliation of complete and total failure." I explained to Potter.

"Huh." James said. He probably didn't even understand what I just said.

"Anywho, I can't do it." I insisted.

Before Potter could say anything, McGonagall came over to our table.

"Miss Evans. Good try." She changed my deformed…thing…into a big red and orange, beautiful, butterfly. "Okay everybody! Thank you! Now I will tell you about the assignment. But first I need to give you these." McGonagall handed out one piece of…well...it's really hard to explain. I guess it's like rotted wood. 2 inches long and 1 inch thick. She gave one to every partnership.

"Okay, so- Yes Mister Black?" McGonagall asked Sirius.

"Hmm, okay, so, umm… what are we supposed to do with this…thing…?" He asked poking it with his wand.

McGonagall sighed this pissed of, annoyed sigh, "Mister Black. If you would let me continue, I would most probably tell you, now wouldn't I?"

"I dunno, I can't see inside your head." Black answered.

She sighed again, "Black, just let me finish."

"As you wish Minnie." He replied, leaning back into his chair. McGonagall closed her eyes for a while and then took a deep breath and continued, "As I was saying, this is your assignment. I want you to take it and practice and then in a few weeks, I want you to show me, in class, what you came up with. From this piece of wood, I want you to make a diamond. Now, you can use as many spells as you want, but, for example, if you use 40 spells, you won't get a very good mark. The less spells you use, the better mark you get. Yes Potter?"

"Umm, how many spells is ideal?"

"Two or three would be best," She answered "Okay, class dismissed."

Everybody started backing their bags.

"Oh and one more thing. I want a diamond. Not something that looks like a diamond. It better be real." And with that, she leaves the classroom.

**A/N: K. Done. I really hope you liked it! PLEASE! PLEASE, **_**please **_**review. The next person who reviews that isn't Elizabeth, I will dedicate the next chapter to! I will put up the next chapter ASAP.**

HJJJJJJ


	5. Sad Realizations

A/N: Okay…I am sitting on my bed with my cat

A/N: Okay…I am sitting on my bed with my cat. I don't really feel like writing…soo let's see how it goes. Seriously though. I have lots of favourite stories and story alerts for this one but no reviews…Hmm…

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Dedication: My cat. Thank you, Mia, for not attacking me for a whole week.

Music: Metro Station: Control, Shake it, and Now that we're done

Chapter 5: Sad Realizations

"What the hell was that?" Asked Sirius.

"I think it was her Grand Exit." Potter answered Black.

"Huh." He replied.

"Well anyway, we have a whole day off!" Remus exclaimed happily.

"We just have to change and then we can enjoy the day!" Martina said.

"Okay. Let's go to the Gryffindor common room and put our stuff away and change. Then let's meet by that humungo tree by the monster infested lake. Mmmkay?" Sirius asked everybody.

"Umm, sure…" I said. That was a little creepy.

"Okay, let's go." Elizabeth said.

"Okay! You heard Ella!" I cried.

"Umm, Lily, could you not call me Ella?" She asked me.

"Wh- why?" I asked.

"Well, firstly it's not you, it's me, no just kidding, the real reason is cause is reminds me of Emma." She informed me.

"You mean Emma from Hufflepuff?" Potter asked.

"Yeah, I reeeeally don't like her. I mean, she is really clingy, like you say hi in the hallways and then she stalks you for the rest of the day." She answered.

"OH MY GOD! YOU MEAN EMMA HOLMES? SHE IS SOOO ANNOYING!" Black yelled.

"Jee Sirius. That was mighty smart of you. Cause I bet you forgot that we have TRANSFIGURATION WITH HUFFLEPUFF!" I yelled at Black.

"So?" He asked. What a stupid ass question! I mean, come on!

"DUMBASS! That means that there are people from Hufflepuff ALL AROUND YOU!" I yelled back at him.

"Well jeez, so-rry!" He said, rolling his eyes.

"Anywho, so could you not call me Ella? Okay, can we go now? I hate being here during class, so why should I be here when I don't have to?" Elizabeth asked.

"Hold on, so what should I call you?" I asked her.

"What my family calls me, Lessa." She told me, walking out of the classroom.

"Okay _Lessa_, let's go." I said.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Password?" Asked the Fat Lady.

Sirius stepped forward, "Cherry blossom!"

"Nope!" She answered.

"Damn! I swear that was the password!" Black said.

"Cherry blossom? Are you serious?" Remus asked him.

"Yes, I am Sirius. Why do you ask?" Black said, grinning.

"Ugh!" Remus said in frustration.

"Anyway, as I was saying, I swear! It _was_ cherry blossom."

"Sirius," Remus said, "Never, in our six years at Hogwarts has the password been cherry blossom."

"He's right." I said.

"Do you want to come in, or keep arguing out here?" The Fat Lady said, most probably annoyed.

"Yes we want to come in." I told her.

"Then please tell me the correct password."

"Hippogriff." I told her.

"Nope." She answered.

"HA!" Black yelled triumphantly.

"Hogwarts?" Martina tried.

"Nope" The Fat Lady replied.

"Blue?" Peter asked.

"No…"

Blue? What the hell? "Blue, Peter?" I asked him.

"What? I was just trying!"

"Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, ...Slytherin?" Potter tried.

"No, no, no and no." The Fat Lady said.

"Remus?" Potter asked.

"Uhh, homework?"

"Nope."

"GAH!" We all screamed in annoyance.

Then, after 30 minutes, a FIRST YEAR came down the corridor towards us and the Fat Lady. He walked up to her, and, after looking at us, said one simple word. "Grapes." Then the portrait swung open and the FIRST YEAR walked in. We all stood there with our mouths gaping open.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Well that was embarrassing!" I said when we finally went inside the common room.

"Yup!" Martina said.

"Okay! So put on your bathing suite under your clothing." Elizabeth said.

"Why?" Black asked her.

"Because, then we can go swimming in the lake." She answered him.

"Umm, no thank you."

"Why?"

"I don't know if you noticed but that lake is MONSTER INFESTED." Black yelled at _Lessa. _

"Oh come on! Didn't you hear Dumbledore! He said that if you stay in water that isn't above your chin, you'll be safe!"

"People aren't the same height you know!" Black said.

"What are you afraid of?"

"Hmm, I dunno, maybe _death?_"

"Oh come on!"

"No! Plus, it'll mess up my hair."

"Fine! If you don't want to then don't." Elizabeth said and we all went up to our rooms to change.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Oh! I see them!" Martina said, pointing at the huge tree by the lake. We walked over and sat down on the grass beside them.

"Hi. So what do you want to do?" Potter asked.

"Have you ever had this, like, sadly obvious realization? I asked everybody.

"No…" Potter answered.

"I have," Elizabeth began, "Like, only this year, I realized that it's called Fall because leaves 'fall' from the trees."

"Hah. That is pretty sad." Black commented.

"Yeah well only this year I realized that the rain was wet." I stated.

"OH MY GOD! REALLY?" Black said, starting to laugh.

"Yeah." I said.

"What did you think it was? Dry?" Elizabeth asked.

"I dunno! All I know, is that this year, I realized rain was wet." I clarified.

"Wow. Now that is sad." Remus said.

"Remus!" I said, shocked.

"What? Just telling like it is!"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

After talking for an hour and thirty-five minutes about classes, McGonagall, the lake and sad realizations, I thought I'd bring up swimming again.

"So…who wants to go swimming?"

"Me!" Elizabeth and Martina said.

"Sure, why not." Remus and James said.

"If I die, I'm going to haunt you for the rest of your life. And then when you die, I'm gonna kick your ass." Black told me.

"Wow. Harsh, Padfoot." Potter said.

"I don't care. That's how it's gonna be." Black said.

"Okay. Whatever. Let's go." Remus said.

So we all took of our clothes. No you sicko, we had our bathing suits underneath. Well, me, Martina and Peter kept our shirts and shorts on. Potter, Black, Remus and Elizabeth went in their bathing suite. It was quite a warm day. There were people sun tanning, reading or studying on the ground. It was like a party.

"Come on Lily! Go in your bathing suite!" Potter told me.

"Yeah, so then he can stare at you." Black added.

"Don't listen to them! Let's just go in." Remus said, rolling his eyes.

"Yeah. Let's go." Martina said.

We all went down from the huge tree to the lake.

"Are you sure it's safe?" Peter asked.

"Yes. Just don't go in water deeper than your chin." I told him.

"O- okay."

So we all went into water waist deep at first. Then shoulder deep. Nobody went further than that. There were other kids there too. In the lake. Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs. No Slytherins. They are all probably rotting in the dungeons.

"Oh god! She's coming!" Elizabeth said.

"Who?" Potter asked.

"Emma!" She hissed.

"Oh go-"

"Hey guys!" Emma interrupted him. She has this really big crush on him.

"Oh dear! What are you doing dearies?" She asked. She has this reeeeally annoying habit of talking annoyingly like that. It can REALLY get on your nerves. Seriously.

"We're swimming." Elizabeth said slowly in this really serious tone.

"Well tha-" Emma began but Elizabeth cut her off.

"Oh look! There's Angela over there! I think she's waving at you. You should go."

"Oh! Well, see you then!" She said and left to go to Angela.

"Finally. After three words I wanted to drown myself." Potter said.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

After 3 hours of swimming (Yeah, I know, time just FLEW by), we came out and lay on the grass. Lessa is sun tanning, Peter is sitting there doing nothing, Martina and Remus are sitting there talking, Black is also sun tanning, I am reading a book and Potter is laying on his stomach pulling grass out from the ground.

"Hey Lily?" Potter asked me.

"Hmm?"

"Wat'cha readin'?"

"A book."

"Umm, yeah…what…book?"

"Charms."

"What's it abou-?"

"Charms."

"Okay."

"Prongs, just enjoy the sun and stop harassing our poor Lily Flower." Black said, to my annoyance.

"Black, don't call me that!" I hate that name! Well, maybe not hate…YES! HATE! Lily Flower…

"Fine, fine." He replied.

After 3 hours of that, we decided to go inside and change again for dinner.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Merlin! Bring the on stupid food already!" Black said impatiently.

"He gets cranky when he doesn't get food." Remus told us.

"Alright everybody! I think we should start! Don't want to make Professor McGonagall all cranky like again!" Dumbledore's voice echoed throughout the Great Hall, and McGonagall's face went red again.

"So! I hope you all enjoyed your day! So now enjoy the food!" Dumbledore clapped his hands and the food appeared on the table.

I took a few pieces of chicken but Black and Potter piled up sooo many pieces, you would think it was for a whole family.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Alright!" Black said as we stood in front of the Fat Lady.

"Mr. Black, please don't say cherry blossom. That's not it."

"Yes, I know that."

"Okay, whatever, Grapes." Remus said impatiently. The portrait swung open and the group went in.

"Hey! I could have said it!" Black complained.

"Yeah, well, it took you too long." Remus said.

"Poo you."

"Whatev- wait, what?"

"Nothing!"

"No really, what did you say?"

"Nothing! GET OFF MY BACK!"

"Okay, jeez."

"You guys, sorry, but I have lot's of homework. I have to finish my potions essay and my charms essay." I said.

"Potions….SHIT!" Elizabeth said and ran up the girls stairs and into our dorm room at record speed.

"Somebody forgot about potions!" Sirius sang.

"Yeah, well, see you then. Bye James." I said and ran up the stairs after Lessa. Martina came too.

"Wow Lessa. I can't believe you forgot about Potions!" I teased.

"Shut up and help me!"

So for the rest of the day, I did homework and helped Lessa with her Potions essay and helped Martina with her charms essay. I was reeeeally tired so right after that I went to bed.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A/N: Alright! I hoped you liked it! If you liked it then review and tell me. If you didn't , then review anyway. Lmao my best friend Elizabeth actually realized, this year, that rain is wet.


End file.
